As audio-video technologies flourish, people impose an increasingly higher requirement on a spatial attribute of sound while seeking for 3D visual experience. If a video and audio are combined in a wearable device, a more real immersive experience effect may be generated. Because a playback device is limited only to a headset, a most appropriate method is using a binaural recording and playback technology. Binaural sound pressure includes main spatial information of sound, and therefore, a pair of miniature microphones may be disposed in ears of an artificial head phantom (or a human subject) to be used for pickup. After undergoing processes such as being enhanced, transmitted, and recorded, an obtained binaural sound signal is played back by using a headset, so that main spatial information the same as that of an original sound field is generated in ears of a listener, so as to implement playback of spatial information of sound. This is a working principle of a binaural recording and playback system. A spatial auditory effect generated by using a binaural signal-based virtual auditory playback system is more real and natural.
However, when a headset is used to play back a binaural signal, because a headset playback manner is different from the original sound field, recognition information used to determine front and rear directions is lost, and front and rear sound images are confusing to some extent. Consequently, a listener may incorrectly determine a sound image that is from a front direction as one from a rear direction.